Cartas
by Deji princess
Summary: Luego de algunos años, la joven de ojos chocolates le escribe a su madre para informarle una gran noticia: iba a casarse; deseaba tanto reunirse con su adorada mamá, verla aunque sea una vez más ¿Se cumplirá su deseo?


_¡Hola que tal! Deji chan molestando de nuevo con otro One-shot, este lo usare para un concurso en un foro, leanlo y diganme lo que piensan_

_Al principio parecera una cosa pero será otra un poco diferente, así que atentos, por ultimo he de aclarar que la serie "Inuyasha" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi (La princesa del manga) así que sólo es un prestamos, también he de aclarar que el argumento de este fan fic es completamente de mi autoria, asi **Don´t copy!**_

**_¡Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

"**Cartas"**

El sol salió anunciando un nuevo día en la era Sengoku, todo era normal, los pajaritos, las ardillas, los innumerables hijos de Sango y Miroku jugando por doquier...cuando de pronto una chica de algunos 20 años salió corriendo con un tintero y algunas hojas.

— ¿¡Óyeme a dónde crees que vas! — le gritó un _hanyou_ saliendo también de esa cabaña.

— Lo siento, pero hoy es el día — contestó la joven — volveré más tarde...si, tendré cuidado, lo prometo — dijo adivinando la advertencia del peliplateado y se alejó mientras Inuyasha la observaba.

— Es muy intrépida — comentó el monje, no había cambiado mucho, sólo se veía un poco más grande y desgastado, seguramente por haber criado tanto niño.

— Pero sobre todo inquieta — completó Sango que también se veía desgastada pero a pesar de tener muchos hijos no había subido casi nada de peso — debería tener más cuidado o algo podría pasarle.

— No mientras yo viva — aseguró firme Inu; la verdad ya no le importaba más demostrar lo que sentía por _esa_ chiquilla, ya que era más que conocido que era _todo_ para él, su _mundo_, la _luz_ de sus ojos, al igual que Rioku, su hijo; además que era casi idéntica a la mujer que _amó_, _ama_ y _amará_ toda la vida, pero que el destino le arrebato — la protegeré a costa de mi vida.

Miroku y Sango sólo lo miraron, eso era más que obvio.

_Aquella_ chica por fin llegó al árbol sagrado, se sentó en él y comenzó a escribir; cuando por fin terminó, doblo la hoja y la tiró por el pozo, con la esperanza de que llegara al otro lado.

Justo en ese momento, en la época actual, una mujer entró al templo donde se encontraba dicho pozo debido a que había sentido una presencia extraña...pero al asomarse no vio nada, hasta que notó la presencia de una hoja de papel dentro de aquél pozo que anteriormente conectaba los dos mundos. — "Es basura" — pensó y se metió para sacarla de ahí, pero al verla tan doblada decidió ver lo que contenía y comenzó a leerla. La carta decía así:

"_Hola mamá_

_¿Cómo has estado? Todo por aquí va muy bien, este lugar es cada día más hermoso y pacífico, aunque de vez en cuando aparecen uno que otro demonio y el ambiente se pone más divertido..._

— Ay esta niña no entiende — negó con la cabeza — pero se que Inuyasha la protege — siguió leyendo la carta

_...aunque ya sabes quién viene siempre a apartarme del lugar, aunque el monstruo sea insignificante y tenga todo bajo control, supuestamente a "salvarme" y me quita la diversión para después darme un sermón de dos horas sobre lo riesgoso que es enfrentarme yo sola a los demonios; parece que aún no se da cuenta que ya no soy una niña inmadura como antes y que ya puedo defenderme sola, parece como si no quisiera aceptarlo..._

La madre sonrió, era verdad, su pequeña ya no era una niña, al menos no lo era la última vez que la vio pero Inuyasha era un terco...siguió leyendo

_...seguramente ya sabes que hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños ¿No lo olvidaste verdad? No lo creo ya que tu eras siempre la que me ayudaba con los festejos, increíble que ya tengo 20 años, lo que significa que fue hace casi tres años de cuando nos separamos, te hemos extrañado como no tienes idea, tu siempre sabías que hacer, incluso cuando estaba más confundida tenías la solución perfecta; todo el mundo aquí extraña tu sabiduría y tu cariño._

_Siempre fuiste mi confidente, mi cómplice, y quiero contarte algo muy importante: voy a casarme, si, me casare con ese chico que he amado desde que tengo quince años; igual que tu encontré el amor a temprana edad y por fin seremos marido y mujer, me lo propuso en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, ante todos. Jamás pensé que podría hacer eso. Estoy tan feliz. Me encantaría que estuvieras presente, te pido que me respondas esta carta, por favor, hace mucho que no se de ti, cuéntame que tal esta todo del otro lado, como están todos...te lo suplico mamá._

_Últimamente todos me dicen que me parezco a ti en muchos aspectos pero sobre todo en lo físico...no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace ese hecho, siempre he deseado ser como tú, aunque lleve el apellido de mi padre y próximamente el de mi futuro esposo, siempre estaré orgullosa de decir que soy toda una Higurashi...cuídate mamá_

_Te quiero mucho_

_Tu hija_

_Natsuki Taisho _

_¡salúdame al tío Souta y a la abuela por favor!_

Al terminar de leerla, Kagome Higurashi abrazo con fuerza la carta mientras lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas, su pequeña hija ahora de 20 años, deseaba tanto volver a verla, aunque sólo fuera un instante...

El viento corría por su cara, hacía ya unas horas que había lanzado la carta al pozo, a veces no sabía si realmente llegaban o simplemente se destruían con la lluvia, de pronto sintió un cambio anormal en la dirección del viento y una fuerza proveniente de...

Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y llegó hasta el pozo, se asomó con toda la ilusión y...nada, absolutamente nada; al parecer sus deseos fueron más fuertes que sus sentidos. Pero había algo distinto, la carta, ya no estaba, entro al pozo para verificarlo y al momento de tocar el suelo con sus manos, una inmensa luz azul se apoderó del lugar. Sintió como perdía el piso pero no caía, era como si volara...

A lo lejos comenzó a distinguir a alguien, no, no era posible, era...era su madre...

— ¡Mamá! — le gritó tratando de que la viera

— ¡Natsuki! — comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos, era su pequeña, su niña, por fin podía verla, inmediatamente se dirigió a ella y se abrazaron como si el mundo fuera a acabarse justo en ese momento — mi niña, no, mi mujercita ¿Cómo has estado corazón? — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa sosteniéndole la cara a su hija

— Mamá...— sólo podía decir la chica de ojos cafés como los suyos pero pelo color más claro que el de la _miko_, sus lagrimas eran imposibles de detener, por más que lo intentara, ya que ella no era así, había heredado el carácter de Inuyasha, era muy difícil que la hubieran visto llorar, en ese momento lloró como si fuera una niña pequeña, aferrándose a su madre con todas las fuerzas de su ser — Mami, no imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, todos lo hemos hecho...

— Y yo a ustedes pequeña — le siguió sonriendo — cuanto has crecido, eres toda una mujer ahora, incluso te casarás ¿verdad? Y Rioku tiene ahora 13 ¿cierto?

— ¿Leíste la carta? — le preguntó su hija, separándose sólo un poco de los brazos de Kagome.

— Siempre lo he hecho hija — le dijo la ahora señora pelicafé — sólo que ni sabía como contestar, supongo que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, lo lamento Natsuki...

— Eso ya no importa mamá — volvió a abrazarla — lo importante ahora es que estamos juntas.

— Este encuentro sólo es temporal hija — le comunicó Kagome triste — sólo es por un momento

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Natsuki confundida — ¿No vas a quedarte? ¿Acaso no deseas volver?

— Es lo que más deseo en esta vida — respondió la pelinegra, realmente deseaba quedarse pero sabía que eso era imposible en ese momento — anhelo estar a tu lado, al de tu padre y al de tu hermano — mientras dice esto la acaricia en el rostro — pero este no es el momento, pronto nos reuniremos mi vida, ya lo verás

— ¿En serio? — preguntó un poco más ilusionada — ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo — selló su promesa dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija...en ese momento tanto Kagome comenzó a desvanecerse a la vista de Natsuki y viceversa

— Mamá — trató la chica veinte añera de alcanzar a su madre, pero le fue imposible — no te vallas...

— No pierdas la esperanza hija — decía Kagome mientras se alejaba — cuida mucho de tu padre y tu hermano...— después de esto Natsuki sintió cómo si fuera arrastrada

— ¡Mamá! — gritó pero fue en vano, todo volvió a la normalidad, esa luz azul desapareció junto con la imagen de su madre y se encontró dentro del pozo — no puede ser posible — sollozaba con mucho sentimiento, su mente si que le había dado una mala jugada...¿o acaso fue real? Se percató que tenía algo en su mano, era un hermoso collar dorado con un corazón y una N grabada con pequeños diamantes, al abrir el corazón había una imagen de ellos cuatro ¿Cómo la había conseguido su madre? No tenía idea, muchas cosas en ella eran un completo misterio; junto a el collar había una pequeña nota que decía:

"_La esperanza es lo último que muere, _

_Sé muy feliz hija mía _

_Hasta pronto_

_Tu madre"·_

Tomó el collar y lo apretó a su pecho, ahora tenía más fe que nunca, sabía que su madre haría hasta lo imposible por volver a reunirse y tenía un as bajo la manga, estaba segura...

Estaba justo el ocaso cuando un señor de ojos dorados llegaba junto a un enorme árbol en el cual había estado sellado 50 años hasta que una jovencita quinceañera lo liberó buscando ayuda hace justo 25 años...y encontró con una chica con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

— Con que aquí estabas — le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos — vamonos, es hora de cenar

— Ah, si claro — volteó a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos. Este último no podía dejar de ver a su hija, realmente era la viva imagen de Kagome, tenía esos hermosos ojos chocolates iguales a los de ella — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no es nada — ahora había sido Natsuki al que lo sacó de los pensamientos — Sango, Miroku y tu hermano nos esperan

— Y los hijos de Sango y Miroku también — mencionó divertida la chica cuando corría a junto a su padre y abrazaba su brazo — te quiero papá — Inuyasha no respondió pero Natsuki sabía perfectamente que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero su padre lo expresaba más con acciones que con palabras.

Siguieron caminando y disfrutando del tiempo juntos, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que su niña había crecido pero él nunca dejaría de verla como su pequeña hija, ni mucho menos dejaría de cuidarla y protegerla, por más que esta se molestara, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara y pobre de aquel tipo con el que se iba a casar si llegaba a lastimarla, no viviría ni para pedirle perdón...pronto uno de los dos rompió el silencio

— Hoy logré ver a mamá — Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al oír estas palabras — de pronto sentí algo en el viento y fui al pozo, fue cuando me la encontré, me dijo que pronto volveríamos a estar juntos, los cuatro, que nunca perdiera la fe...

— Si eso te dijo — habló el peliplateado — seguramente es verdad, conozco a tu madre y es terca como ninguna, probablemente tendrá algo en mente...es cuestión de esperar

— Y me dio esto —mostró el collar que ya tenía colgado en el cuello — ahora sé que es un símbolo de su promesa...ah ya hemos llegado ¿Qué habrá de cenar? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Entraron a la cabaña y el curso siguió con normalidad, sólo esperando el momento indicado para que madre e hija pudieran reunirse, sería pronto, aseguraban ambas, nunca volverían a titubear sobre eso y cuando lo hicieran, siempre recordarían esa carta que mantenía viva su promesa y mantendría esa fe firme, tan firme como el lazo que las unía, capaz de atravesar cualquier barrera, sea de hechizo, espacio o incluso tiempo...

**Fin**

* * *

¿A que ni se imaginaban quien realmente escribia era la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha verdad?

¿Que tal? Les gusto? Fue un asco? ¡diganlo con un review! en serio me encantaria ver su opinion y saber que tal escribo, le agradeceria mucho

Estoy segura que review por review haermos de este mundo, un mejor lugar, cuidense chics , los quiero

Sayoo!


End file.
